ProwerStorm Halloween
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny takes Tails and Cream out for Halloween, what's in store for this Trio? Sonic/Metal Gear Solid/Fantastic Four, keep an eye out for other franchise cameos. Features song by Michael Jackson.


**Prower-Storm Halloween**

It's Halloween Night, the gang is ready to go Trick-Or-Treating, Johnny will be taking Tails and Cream out for their first night out trick-or-treating together.

Johnny was combing his hair into a part ponytail and put on wresting tights with broken hearts along with a slim poncho and a cowboy hat.

"I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I got the looks, that drives the girls wild!" Johnny said.

Tails went to him, "What are you singing? And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Heart-Break Kid, Shawn Michaels", Johnny said while doing an HBK pose.

Tails giggled at the pose, Johnny seemed a bit annoyed at the giggles.

"What are you wearing?" Johnny asked Tails.

"I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the sidekick of Batman, he's an inspiration that sidekicks can rise to the top like when he became Nightwing, I hope to be like him one day", Tails said.

"Pfft, Justice League heroes, they think they're so awesome", Johnny said.

Cream went to them, "I'm ready boys".

"Wow Cream, you look........nice", Tails said, with a small blush.

Cream blushed as well, "Thanks, my mom bought this for me", Cream was wearing a Belle from Beauty and the Beast costume.

"Yeah, I'll need to burn all the boys that come your way", Johnny said and everyone laughed, but then Johnny put on a Poker face, "I'm serious", Tails and Cream were a little freaked out.

"Anyway, lets go", Johnny said.

They all left the Baxter Building and started Trick-Or-Treating around New York City.

They went to a few houses and got some fair amount of candy.

"This is fun", Cream said.

They walked until they bumped into a guy in a blue ninja suit.

"Whoa sorry man", Johnny said.

"Just be more careful next time", the guy said in a familiar gruff voice.

"Snake? Is that you? Are you dressed up as Sub-Zero?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, figured if I was gonna be in the Halloween Spirit, I might as well be someone close to my personality", Snake said.

"So you're off Trick-Or-Treating as well?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, me and Sonic decided to take Charmy and Johnny Sasaki out", Snake said.

"Sonic's nearby, where is he?" Tails asked.

"Right here", Sonic said from behind Tails, Cream and Johnny, giving all three a small fright.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted angrily.

"Hey it's Halloween, I'm supposed to scare you", Sonic said.

Cream looked at Sonic's costume, "That suit looks so familiar", Cream said.

"It should be, the Thriller Jacket of the Late Great Michael Jackson", Sonic said.

"It's nice", Cream said.

"Where are Charmy and Akiba?" Tails asked.

"They're coming now", Cream said.

Charmy and Akiba came to the duo dressed up as Beavis and Butt-Head Respectively.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Johnny said.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"Nothing, come in, lets check other houses", Johnny said.

"Halloween is fun", Akiba said.

"Yeah, totally", Charmy said, then both Charmy and Akiba did a Beavis and Butt-Head like laugh.

They went to an apartment and rang the doorbell.

"I wonder if anyone's home", Tails said.

The door was answered by NYPD's own Max Payne, who had white make-up on his face and red lipstick across his mouth, Heath Ledger style.

"So........you're the Joker?" Johnny said.

"Figured if it was Halloween, I might as well get into the spirit somehow, though I didn't care to buy the suit, I prefered something simple", Payne said.

"If you're The Joker............Then Why So Serious!?" Johnny said and laughed.

"Just take the candy", Payne said and held the bowl out, allowing them to take the candy, then he closed the door again.

"Ok, next house", Johnny said.

They went to another apartment house and they knocked.

The door opened and they saw NYPD Legend, John McClane dressed as Indiana Jones.

"Officer McClane, looks like you're ready for Adventure", Johnny said.

"I'm in my 50s now, my Adventuring days are over, though it's still nice to be in the Halloween spirit", McClane said, then gave them their candy, "Enjoy your Halloween", McClane said.

They passed an ally and Johnny heard some fighting, then looked in the alleyway and saw Mortal Kombat warrior Kobra dressed as Chuck Liddell, kicking another guy's ass.

"I'm a Kombatant dressed as an top MMA guy, no one has a chance to defeat me", Kobra said and kicked another guy in the face.

"Such brutality", Tails said.

Kobra heard that, "Oh that's not a brutality, this is", Kobra beat the shit out of another guy and left him injured on the street.

"Kobra Wins, Brutality", a Shao Kahn voice said.

"Where did that sound come from?" Johnny asked.

"Lets leave", Tails said and walked off.

"At least they didn't account us for any illegal fighting", Kobra said, then heard sirens, "Ah shit, well better go down fighting", Kobra said and prepared for any oncoming police officers.

They all arrived at another house and it was the house of J. Jonah Jameson.

"Trick or Treat!" Cream and Tails said.

"Ah, how cute, two kids trick or treating, and who's this, the Human Torch, you're not causing mayhem are you? Ah what am I saying, you're with Reed Richards, I respect him, just try to be weary of that Spider-Man, he's a real menace, well here's your candy", Jameson said and gives Tails and Cream candy then closes the door.

"He really has it out for Pete", Johnny said and left with Tails and Cream, deciding to go to the Parker house to see Pete and his Aunt May.

They knocked on the door and it was answered by Aunt May.

"Trick or Treat!" Tails and Cream said.

"Oh how cute, Peter your friends are here", Aunt May said, Peter came down and was dressed like Tony Montana.

"Hey there "Scarface", where's your little friend?" Johnny asked.

"Very funny", Peter said.

Aunt May gave Tails and Cream candy.

"See you around", Peter said.

They all walked off.

"I think we have enough candy for one night", Johnny said.

"But Johnny", Cream said.

"Hey I'd let you continue but if there's one thing scarier than Halloween is your mom when she's mad", Johnny said.

"But she's never mad", Cream said.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear you say that after St. Patrick's Day and the time I let you have too much chocolate on Valentine's Day", Johnny said.

"She didn't even yell Johnny", Tails said.

"She still had a mad face", Johnny said.

"You fought the likes of Dr. Doom, The Moleman and a Skrull army, and you can't handle an annoyed Rabbit?" Tails asked.

"Yeah lets hear you say then when Cream gets mad at you for something", Johnny said.

"She'll never be mad at me", Tails said, and as Cream and Johnny walked off, Tails shuddered at the thought of an angry Cream.

At that point a shape walked down a road, you see a bloody knife in his hands, then you get a close up to his face, which is a white William Shatner Mask, but this guy isn't paying homage to Star Trek, then the Halloween theme plays in the Background as the Michael Myers figure walked, he then turns toward the auidience and says, "Happy Halloween", then he removes the mask and you see Raiden, "From alll of us in the Prower-Storm Entourage, hit it Sonic!"

At that point, Sonic was standing in the middle of the Street, then music played and Sonic started to move to the beat, the music expanded into Michael Jackson's Thriller, with Sonic doing the singing.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed", at that point Raiden joins Sonic and both dance,

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight", Sonic and Raiden cease dancing,

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time", resume dancing,

"'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life", Cease dancing,

"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screenI'll make you see", some zombies approach the background, and they get closer to Sonic and Raiden, but the zombies unmask and reveal to be the Resident Evil Cast, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Carlos Oliveria, Kevin Ryman, Bruce McGirven, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen and Sheva Alomar, and they all danced,

"That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!" Shadow appeared nearby and started the final verse,

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller", Shadow did an evil laugh as everyone else started at the audience with fog surrounding the area.


End file.
